Apariencias que engañan
by LuuLpz
Summary: Los santos de Bronce, obligados por su diosa Atenea, tienen que ir al Santuario. Ikki, que tras intentar escabullirse termina por ir, pero para su desgracia, o quizás su suerte, su compañero de templo está resfriado y circula un horrible rumor sobre él. Fénix, sabiendo con total seguridad que ese rumor es mentira lo intenta desmentir, encontrando en el camino el amor.
1. Un día de resfriados y palabras torpes

Atenea había obligado a sus santos de bronce a quedarse en el santuario pero habían sucedido algunos problemillas.  
Aioros al querer pasar todo el tiempo del mundo con Shura, terminó echando al pegaso de su templo y claro. Tras preguntar llegó al templo del León, que como parecía vacío y sabían que Ikki no iba a ir no dudó en quedarse.

Habían pasado un par de meses hasta que un buen día Ikki llegó, parecía agotado del viaje pero al final Atenea le obligó a ir al Santuario. La bronca en si no fue monumental y tras saber que no se podía quedar en el templo de su signo subió hasta arriba a ver al patriarca.

-Patriarca-Dijo inclinando levemente la cabeza mientras le miraba fijamente con una maleta en una de sus manos- Acabo de llegar y no teng...-Se quedó a media frase y miró hacía uno de los pasillos con cierta extrañeza, el patriarca al verlo de esa forma decidió mirar también, para luego reírse levemente.

-E-estoy bien -Decía un sonrojadísimo Death Mask tratando de soltarse de un Dohko que le sujetaba cual princesa; el caballero de cáncer no tenía su armadura y vestía una túnica griega blanca, por encima de las rodillas, tenía los cabellos alborotados. Seguidamente farfulló algo en su lengua materna poniéndose de morros cual niño pequeño.

-Bueno, tampoco te enfades, pequeño -Le dijo Dohko con un deje de cariño paternal en la voz y le dejó en el suelo con lentitud, pero Death Mask se quedó totalmente sorprendido al ver al fénix allí.- Oh caballero del Fénix, un gusto verte-Dijo un sonriente Dohko.

-Hola-Dijo un Ikki algo cohibido por la presencia del santo de Cáncer, bueno por como se encontraba en esos momentos, realmente si pensaba mal parecía otra cosa...Nah...Shion y Dohko estaban juntos ¿no?- Necesito un lugar dónde dormir patriarca. -Comentó mirando al lemuriano que estaba a punto de responder, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Dormirás con Ga...-Dudó por un momento para luego concluir-Death Mask! -Terminó de exclamar contento el chino, dándole una palmadita al italiano que casi se cae de bruces al suelo de no ser por la rapidez del Fénix, al cogerle por puro instinto de la cintura.

Ambos murmuraron cosas que quizás ni ellos mismos entendían y luego se separaron con rapidez y torpeza, aunque el caballero de Cáncer no parecía del todo bien. Ikki quiso protestar, alegar algo, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta Shion le estaba prestando atención a Dohko; con un leve suspiró salió del templo del patriarca siendo seguido del caballero de Cáncer que miraba al suelo para no tropezarse con los escalones. Esto llamó un poco la atención de Ikki que no pudo evitar una levísima sonrisa al ver que el italiano se encontraba resfriado, pues soltó una ristra de estornudos, seguido de un par de palabras en italiano, aunque parecían insultos. Cada uno iba en silencio, cada uno metido en su propio mundo.  
Al pasar por el templo de Piscis, el guardián de este los miró mal, muy mal estrujando una de sus preciadas rosas con una mano. Este gesto no pasó desapercibido para que Ikki que no sabía de que iba la historia, pero se quedó aún más extrañado al ver al cruel caballero de Cáncer caminar algo más rápido para no tener ni que mirar al guardián de la última casa.

-"¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?"-Se preguntó el japonés muy confundido pero siguió el camino en silencio. Al pasar por los demás templos vio como Camus, Milo y Shaka miraban al resfriado italiano con odio-"Esto ya es muy raro"-Se dijo viendo a Seiya a la salida del templo de Leo y mientras este daba saltitos para saludarle, él seguía mirando a Death Mask, que se metió en el templo volviendo a estornudar, aunque no tan rápido como para que evitar que una leve brisa hiciese levantar su túnica y que mostrase un poco más sus piernas.

-¡Ikki!-Le gritó Seiya- ¿En qué carajo piensas? -Preguntó echándose luego a reír y seguidamente le miró con cierta curiosidad- ¿En dónde dormirás? El único templo libre es el de...-Se quedó callado para luego poner cara de sorpresa-No me digas que...-Se estaba poniendo pálido del susto.

-No me seas dramático, pony -Le dijo con cierta molestia- Además es el único sitio dónde podía dormir a gusto-Comentó tan tranquilo pero el carácter intranquilo del pony le hizo sospechar- ¿Ocurre algo? -Preguntó poniéndose más serio aún.

-Bu-bueno...es que...verás -Balbuceó para luego acercarse al Fénix y tras ponerse de puntillas apoyando las manos en sus hombros, comenzó a relatar lo que había pasado en aquel tiempo que no había estado por allí.

. .::.

Era un día aparentemente tranquilo, pero de pronto se oyeron unos gritos atroces de la casa de Cáncer. Nadie se habría asustado de no ser que la voz que gritaba era la de Afrodita, parecía pedir ayuda.  
Camus, Milo y Shaka fueron los primeros en llegar y la escena les causó un gran pavor. Afrodita estaba encima de DeathMask gritando de dolor y parecía no poder moverse de dolor al tener el gran miembro del italiano en su interior.  
-¿¡Qué le has hecho animal!?-Gritó el impulsivo escorpión con el puño en alto mientras Camus y Shaka se dedicaron a coger a Afrodita en brazos que lloraba desconsoladamente.-¡Responde! -Volvió a gritar Milo cogiendo a DeathMask por el cuello, pero este no reaccionó solamente rodó la mirada con gesto de enfado, sintiendo la tremenda bofetada del griego contra su mejilla.

-¡Milo vámonos!-Le dijo Camus preocupado por Afrodita y el escorpión antes de volver a pegarle se fue con los otros dos; realmente parecía muy enfadados pero había un pequeño detalle que se habían olvidado de ver.  
DeathMask no estaba excitado, era su ropa la que estaba hecha añicos en el suelo...

. del FlashBack.::.

Los ojos del más alto se abrieron como platos ante tal relato, pero tras unos segundos negó rotundamente.

-Imposible-Dijo como única respuesta bajando un par de escaleras hacia el templo de Cáncer, no era amigo de dicho caballero, pero de algo estaba seguro, ese hombre no le haría eso a nadie, sería un "ataque" cobarde. Seiya hizo amago de detenerlo pero las palabras cortantes de Ikki le hicieron parar- Dormiré en el templo de Cáncer, aunque tenga a mil cadáveres al lado-Dijo mientras entraba al templo, cosa que terminó por asombrarle.

Era un lugar espacioso y bastante cálido. Tenía un salón grande con una televisión y una consola con muchos juegos; también divisó un buen sofá donde supuso que podría dormir. Dejó su maleta a un lado del sofá y se dedicó a mirar lo demás. Tras abrir una puerta se encontró con un baño, con una enorme bañera. Le habían dado ganas de bañarse ahora mismo. Pensó y luego siguió caminando hasta que vio otra puerta, la abrió y vio algo que le dejó ligeramente descolocado.  
Era una habitación pintada de blanco, con una cama de apariencia confortable, había un escritorio con un ordenador sobre este. Tenía una gran ventana al lado de la cama, qué vistas. En la mesilla de noche pudo ver algunos marcos de algunas fotos y tras pasar la vista por el armario empotrado encontró lo que parecía un teclado. Había muchisimas partituras. ¿Sabe tocar el piano? Se preguntó con cierta curiosidad hasta que le llegó el olor a comida, y comida de la buena. Al parecer la cocina estaba al fondo, bueno no era mal lugar, después de todo pues seguro que así no se le llenaba la casa de malos olores.  
La cocina era el lugar más acogedor y cálido que se hubiese imaginado, además de ordenado. Olía a pasta, mmm sí, pasta con...¿Con qué era que olía tan bien? Salió de sus pensamientos al ver como el caballero de Cáncer leía algo en voz alta en su lengua materna, a juzgar que estaba cocinando supo que era una receta. Decidió no decir nada y se quedó en el marco de la puerta viendo como el mayor preparaba raviolli a los cuatro quesos, tras dejarlos calentar se giró despacio aun estaba sonrojado por la fiebre.

-No sabía que supieses cocinar-Dijo Ikki mientras le mira alzando ligeramente las cejas, pero DeathMask solo se sentó en una de las sillas apoyando su mandíbula sobre una de sus manos, apoyando el codo sobre la mesa. Levantó una pierna apoyando el tobillo de esta sobre la rodilla de la pierna que permanecía en el suelo.

-Y no sé-Murmuró como toda respuesta dejando la vista perdida en el infinito por un momento; le dolía la cabeza a horrores y se sentía cansado. Aun recordaba con total claridad como sus compañeros le habían insultado, pegado y alejado delante del patriarca. El cual, aparte de Dohko, habían sido los únicos que se preocuparon más del resfriado que lo "Ocurrido" con Afrodita; salió de sus pensamientos al ver como el Fénix se acercaba a la cocina, cogiendo la receta con una mano.

-Ra...ravio...lli-Le costó bastante decirlo y el gracioso acento japonés que tenía no ayudaba mucho-i...quatt...ro..-Seguió tratando de decir- Formag..gi -Terminó de completar el título para luego mirar al italiano que soltó una suave risa en medio de una leve tos.-Oye no te rías de mi -Inquiró con tono de broma alzando una ceja sonriendo un poco.

-Rsviolli i quattro fromaggi-Pronunció con total seguridad y perfección, aunque la voz del mayor en su lengua materna sonaba más dulce y calmada.-¿Sabes lo que es? -Preguntó de broma un tanto divertido pero luego volvió a toser bufando un poco y se levantó a coger una de las pastillas para el resfriado- Efervescente...-Murmuró para sí con cara de asco y la metió en un vaso con agua, removiéndolo un poco.

Sin duda Ikki nunca había visto a DeathMask de esa forma; tan relajado y a la vez vulnerable, aunque sin duda hablar y para nada conflictivo. Quizás el resfriado si que estuviese haciendo un efecto positivo sobre él. Sonríe un poco al ver que se comportaba como un niño pequeño tras unos minutos, mientras el susodicho se bebía las pastilla apagó los fuegos y base de lógica puso dos platos con los dichosos raviolli lo que fuese con lo que fuera. Tras esto se sentó en una de las sillas y el otro le imitó en silencio. Tras unos segundos empezó a comer despacio mirando de vez en cuando a Ikki, lo de preguntar si le gustaban era demasiado nenaza ya...aunque para ser la primera vez que los hacía no sabían tan mal.

-Están muy buenos-Dijo Ikki en un comentario como quién habla del tiempo mientras comía, el de Cáncer no supo que hacer en ese momento aunque sonrió levemente sin dejar de comer; vale admitía que esos comentarios nunca estaban de más.-Ni qué comprar con los de los restaurantes-Dijo de nuevo para luego mirar al italiano que le miró al mismo tiempo.

-Todo está hecho a mano- Inquiró, con una ceja alzada para luego señalar un raviolli de Ikki- Hasta la pasta y el relleno -Dijo asintiendo un poco para luego partir dicho raviolli a la mitad y robarle dicha mitad al Fénix que se rió levemente aunque sorprendido. Una cosa era cocinar medianamente bien y otra cosa era ser un genio como DeathMask. La cena fue algo divertida en parte, no eran los mayores conversadores del mundo pero no parecían chocar tanto o quizás fuese el resfriado del de Cáncer lo que le hiciese estar de esa forma.

Al terminar Ikki recogió los platos mientras el otro se metió en el baño un buen rato. En parte andaba distraído hasta que le vino a la mente lo que le había contado Seiya. Eso es imposible...ese hombre nunca...Se decía a si mismo recordando la mirada de odio de Afrodita, que había sido capaz de estrujar una de sus preciadas rosas, una rosa de color negro...Sin duda buena señal no era, pero si Dohko confiaba en él era porque había alguna laguna en la historia, algo no cuadraba. Oyó como la puerta del baño se abría y salió de la cocina quedándose totalmente inmóvil al ver tal escena. DeathMask se había duchado y aun tenía el pelo húmedo. Un gracioso flequillo caía por su frente. Vestía un pijama blanco de algodón con el dibujo en azul muy celeste de dos alas en la espalda; se veía jodidamente tierno así. Tierno el caballero de Cáncer, quién lo diría. Le miró con cierta vagueza y se metió en su cuarto, recostándose en la cama con algo de frío haciéndose un ovillo. Ikki parecía estar pensando en si estaba en un mundo al revés o era una alucinación por parte Saga o algo raro, porque incluso cuando salió de la ducha en boxers, es decir su pijama, no pudo evitar pensar en como se vería dormido.

Tras desechar esto de su cabeza se fue al sofá, quedándose dormido al cabo de un rato por incómodo que fuese.

Bastantes horas más tarde, ya de madrugada algo despertó a Ikki, ruidos proveniente de la habitación del mayor; preocupado se levantó hasta abrir la puerta despacio. El italiano se tapa hasta arriba murmurando cosas en sueños, parecía bastante rojo.

-"¡Mierda el resfriado!"-Pensó Ikki mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba solo y corría a buscar un balde lleno de agua junto con un paño; tras dejar esas cosas sobre la mesilla de noche se sentó al lado del italiano- Tranquilo, tranquilo -Susurró despacio algo preocupado y tras retirar hacia atrás la ropa de la cama, mojó el paño y lo puso sobre la frente del mayor que jadeó despacio al sentir el frío, entreabriendo los ojos entre balbuceos.

Estuvieron así un rato más hasta que el italiano agarró la mano de Ikki impidiendo que se alejase y le acercó más a él, provocando que ambos acabasen él uno al lado del otro. Ikki se sorprendió un poco pero le rodeó con los brazos acunándole en su pecho, para su sorpresa el mayor hizo exactamente eso con un leve quejidito al sentir como el otro le soltaba un momento para mojar el paño. Ese caballero sin duda era una caja de sorpresas que en ese momento era la cosa más tierna que podía haber visto.  
Poco a poco la fiebre bajó y fue un verdadero descanso para ambos. Cuando Ikki se quiso dar cuenta el otro se había dormido entre sus brazos pegado a él, mierda, era mejor que intentase dormir antes de que pensase cosas raras. Y así lo trató de hacer, pero se durmió con la imagen tierna de DeathMask entre sus brazos.

4


	2. Una piraña en casa y un cangrejo miedoso

El sol se empezó a filtrar por la fina cortina blanca del cuarto del caballero de Cáncer, que estaba acurrucado en el pecho del japonés que estaba empezando a abrir los ojos. Primero se asustó un poco, porque en parte le daba cosa que Death Mask se despertarse y viese el panorama. Suspiró levemente con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, aun estaba medio adormilado pero ver al fiero caballero de Cáncer acurrucado entre sus brazos con una cara de relajación total le hacía pensar en mil cosas.  
-"Mierda..."-Se dijo Ikki al cabo de un rato chasqueando ligeramente la lengua. Había estado acariciando la espalda del italiano, pero tras ver sus adorables gestos mientras la luz se hacía más intensa algo en su entrepierna despertó y como solía decir Ikki; había montado una tienda de campaña.  
Apartó al mayor con suavidad de su cuerpo, deteniéndose a acariciar su mejilla, su pelo, sus manos...¡Mierda! ¡El que parecía tener fiebre era él! Bufó levemente y tras recoger el balde y el paño de anoche y coger algo de ropa se metió en el baño dispuesto a darse una ducha fría.  
Los quejiditos del italiano se hacían algo más audibles y tras quedarse boca arriba se frotó los ojos con un bostezo. Se levantó despacio sintiéndose algo entumecido y cansado, ni si quiera sabía si anoche había dormido...o...Bueno soñar con el pollo en su cama no era tan raro...bueno vale si lo era...o no...Suspiró porque estaba demsiado confuso y demasiado dormido como para poder razonar. Se levantó de la cama despacio estirándose a cada rato entre bostezos; fue al salón esperando encontrarse al japonés dormido en el sofá pero ni rastro. Alzó las cejas para luego agudizar el oído y pudo distinguir el sonido de la ducha. Bueno entonces esperaría para entrar él. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá y encendió la televisión un rato, aunque fuese algún programa tonto del corazón, algo tenía que hacer. Tras unos minutos sonó el timbre, cosa que le extrañó un poco. Se supone que todos los demás deberían de estar entrenando, incluído el Fénix. Decidió ir a abrir por si acaso fuese Dohko o Shion pero lo que vio en su puerta no le gustó nada.  
-Oh vaya-Dijo una voz algo femenina- ¿Aún en pijamita, Mascarita?-Dijo de nuevo de manera socarrona el caballero de piscis, moviendo sus cabellos por un momento para luego entrar como si nada a casa del cuatro guardián que no pudo cerrarle la puerta en las narices.  
-¡¿Qué demonios quieres!? -Le gritó con enfado alejándose bastante del sueco con el ceño fruncido. ¡Mierda! ¡Ese puto pez no iba a dejarlo en paz nunca.  
-Pero no me trates tan mal...-Le dijo haciendo un falso puchero para luego reírse de una manera algo cínica.-Si hasta te ves bien -Le dijo acercándose un poco al italiano y tras empujarle por los hombros le sentó a la fuerza en el sillón, provocando un leve quejidito en el otro- ¿Oh? ¿Aun no te puedes sentar? -Preguntó con ironía.  
-¡Déjame! ¡Déjame!-Gritó tratando de separarle a empujones, dándole un manotazo cuando le intentó tocar la cara. La mano del sueco se quedó algo roja por tal golpe.-¡No me toques! -Exclamó tratando de levantarse pero algo le hizo detenerse, el caballero de piscis había sacado una rosa azul, según él especiales para Death Mask.-"No...como la otra vez no..."-Pensó tapándose rápidamente la nariz y la boca para no oler la rosa pero ambos sabían que no tardaría mucho en volver a coger aire.  
La sonrisa de Afrodita no se borraba de sus labios y al ver como el cuerpo del caballero de Cáncer se quedaba totalmente paralizado se dedico a subir la parte de arriba de su pijama, toqueteando sus tetillas rosadas con cierta fuerza, dándole fuertes pellizcos con aire divertido. Death Mask se quejaba con leves jadeos cerrando los ojos a cada pellizco, farfulló algo en su lengua materna tratando de contener las lágrimas.  
Mientras el orto seguía haciendo lo mismo, hasta que se dio por satisfecho al ver que los pezones del italiano se habían quedado terriblemente sensibles, irritados y bastante doloridos. Sacó otra rosa, esta vez blanca y comenzó a presionar su pezón derecho; esta vez el otro gimió de dolor cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Tras un rato así pasó al lado izquierdo haciendo lo mismo, para luego pinchar ambos con las espinas de la rosa. Sangre...sangre...Death Mask se estaba desesperando y gemía con fuerza, le dolía tanto...  
Un puño impactó contra la sien de Afrodita que abriendo los ojos como platos cayó varios metros lejos de Death Mask, que se quedó muy sorprendido tratando de ver quién había hecho eso. Aunque la rosa estuviese alejada de él podría moverse ya que los efectos tardaban en pasarse unos minutos, pero...¿quién le había pegado al duodécimo guardián?...  
-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlo!-Gritó entonces el Fénix solo con una toalla enroscada en la cintura y totalmente mojado. El de piscis fue a paralizar también al japonés, pero este fue más rápido y destruyó la rosa sin pensárselo dos veces- ¡Fuera de aquí! -Le gritó de nuevo mientras le sacaba a patadas, de manera literal de la casa de Cáncer.  
Death Mask se había conseguido mover tras esto, algo torpón y estaba tratando de taparse el torso con el pijama, aunque le dolía a horrores pero le podía la vergüenza y ese hombre le estaba viendo de esa forma...¡Dios mío! ¡Lo del mito de los japoneses era más mentia que otra cosa! ¡Tremendo...¿Cómo qué tremendo? Se supone que tenía la toalla...  
-I-ikki la toalla-Susurró un tímido Death Mask señalando la toalla en el suelo con una mano aun medio acurrucado en el sofá, con las mejillas acaloradas.  
El fénix se sorprendió poniéndose muy rojo y se apresuró a ponerse la toalla con gestos torpes. Tras esto se acercó al caballero de Cáncer, que se había puesto bien el pijama pero le dolía a horrores y aun sangraba un poco.  
-Te harás más daño -Murmuró despacio agachándose frente al mayor y le quitó el pijama despacio y con suavidad; le dolía ver lo que Afrodita le había hecho y que él no pudiese hacer nada- Vete a darte una ducha ¿sí? Yo me encargo de todo -Le dijo con una leve sonrisa revolviendo sus cabellos para luego ir a la cocina, entre leves quejas, pues la toalla se le caía todo el tiempo.  
Death Mask pasó de estar rojo a estar rojo fosforito al sentir como el otro le desnudaba, pero se dejó hacer. Tras asentir levemente se metió en el baño sin cerrar la puerta y se quedó en la ducha algo ensimismado. Afrodita lo había vuelto a hacer, en su propia casa...cada vez lo hacía más doloroso...El jabón le picaba en las heriditas...aunque al menos esta vez había parado a tiempo.

.. Back.::.  
Afrodita parecía llevar bastante tiempo enamorado de Death Mask, que por no decir gustoso, parecía corresponderle. Un día sin más, el caballero de Piscis llegó al cuatro templo sin avisar y le regaló una preciosa rosa azul al canceriano que sin poder dejar de sonreír la aceptó. Era tan bonita...hasta que se quedó paralizado, sin ser dueño de sus propios músculos. Sintió las manos de Afrodita tirarle sobre la cama mientras le desvestía.  
-Mira que hermoso te ves así, ¿eh semental? -Le había dicho con una sonrisa mientras hacía lo mismo que le había hecho esta última vez, pellizcarle hasta provocarle una tremenda irritación. Seguidamente y sin pensárselo penetró al italiano que se retorció de dolor, pero menos mal que el miembro de Afrodita no era precisamente grande, aun así dolía y muchísimo.  
-¡Déjame maldito loco! ¡Déjame en paz! -Le había gritado entre fuertes quejidos y era incapaz de dejar que unas lágrimas escapasen de sus ojos.  
Dita siguió con ello, y tras correrse dentro del italiano se separó de él sonriendo de manera cínica. Se fue por un momento y luego volvió a la habitación con lo que parecía un pequeñísimo consolador de color negro como con una bomba de aire conectada a este. Death Mask le miró bastante confuso, pero dejó que le metiese esa cosa tan pequeña, con el semen apenas lo había notado, hasta que...  
-¡Para para! ¡No cabe! ¡Me duele! -Gritó cómo un poseso al sentir que esa pequeña bomba de aire servía para hinchar dicho consolador dentro de él y cada vez iba siendo más grande.- ¡No! ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Me vas a partir en dos! -Gritó más fuerte si podía, pero sin llorar, en su entrada habían aparecido pequeñas heridillas de la extrema dilatación, no por ser tan grande sino tan brusca.  
-Así me gusta, grita perra -Le dijo sin dejar de sonreír disfrutando con aquella escena, pero al poco tiempo se aburrió y sacó el consolador rápidamente pero dejándolo hinchado, causándole más heridas.- Y ahora el toque final...-Murmuró relamiéndose y con gran agilidad separó mucho las piernas de Death Mask que seguía gritando como un poseso- Para esto sería mejor que te relajes...-Le susurró en el oído riéndose y seguidamente el caballero de Cáncer sintió una suave caricia en su entrada, esparciendo el semen, que picaba horrores dentro de él.  
Gimoteo de escozor, profiriendo insultos contra Dita, que tras quedarse un rato quieto le metió una rosa en su entrada. Abrió los ojos como platos al sentir tremendo dolor gritando una y otra vez, pero a cada grito venía otra rosa más y otra...El dolor era insoportable, se iba a partir en dos...sentía su propia sangre caliente manchándolo todo...  
-Oh, ya se me acabó el juego -Dijo con simpleza mientras se disponía a recogerlo todo, incluída la cámara de video que había grabado todo lo que le había hecho al otro caballero, el cual ahora estaba desmayado sobre la cama.  
. del FlashBack.::.

Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la cara secándose las lágrimas que sin querer habían salido de sus ojos, mezclándose con el agua. Aun recordaba eso perfectamente, luego vino la confusión y luego el rumor. Claro nadie sería capaz de doblegarlo a él...nadie...Era un matojo de nervios en ese momento y se llevó las manos a la cabeza frotándose el cabello para quitarse el champú. Estaba tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos sin darse cuenta se le cayó algo de jabón en el ojo izquierdo. Mierda, mierda. ¡Eso si que picaba! Se restregó el ojo con algo de fuerza mientras le seguía picando. Optó por terminar de ducharse y luego mirarse el ojo en el espejo. Estaba terriblemente rojo y le picaba, pero algo más hizo que se sintiese peor. Sus pezones estaban irritados e hinchados, se secó un poco dejándose una toalla en la cintura y salió del baño despacio frotándose el ojo aun.  
Sin querer ir a desayunar se metió en su habitación, aunque se frusto muchísimo al comprar que cualquier ropa le molestaba por lo acurrido con Afrodita.  
-Mierda mierda mierda -Farfulló tirando un cojín al suelo y vuelvió a restregarse el ojo, le picaba a horrores, hasta que el caballero del fénix entró a su cuarto.  
Ikki le miró, dejando sobre la cama una bandeja con un típico desayuno japonés, pero seguidamente le miró sorprendido al ver su ojo enrojecido.  
-Uf, seguro que pica -Murmuró para luego acercarse algo más a Death Mask, que se sonrojo un poco mirando a Ikki que cogía un pequeño botito de lágrimas aritificiales para echarle en el ojo- Túmbate un poco -Volvió a hablar con voz grave, pero tierna, y puso una mano sobre su espalda tumbándole un poco; seguidamente dejó caer unas gotitas en el azulino ojo del italiano que hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para estarse quieto.  
Una vez le puso las gotitas parpadeo repitida veces pero sintió bastante alivio y miró como el menor cogía lo que parecía una crema y a la aplicaba despacio sobre sus pezones. Se le escapó un quejido que hizo sonrojar al menor que seguía aplicando dicha crema.  
-Ah~qué fría -Dijo con total inocencia,pero aquella voz italiana sacaba de sus casillas al pobre pollito japonés.  
-Si te pones esto no te molestará -Dijo un sonriente Ikki que tras ponerle la crema le enseñaba un yukata de color azul oscuro, con un cangrejo en la parte baja de detrás, donde había todo un paisaje-Creo que te servirá -Comentó para luego dárselo a un sorprendido Death Mask que asintió despacio poniéndose el yukata despacio, pero miró a Ikki con el yukata abierto aun.  
-No sé ponerme eso-Dijo en suave susurro señalando el obi (el cinturón japonés que se utiliza para sujetador los kimono o yukata) que estaba sobre la cama.  
El fénix sin dudar aunque algo sonrojado cogió el obi comenzando a ponérselo al canceriano que se sonrojó también, quedándose ambos muy juntos a pesar de tener el obi puesto.

3


	3. Piraña VS Pollo

Siguieron unos cortos segundos muy juntos. Death Mask estaba algo sonrojado e Ikki también, aunque ambos parecían estar muy a gusto.-Tengo que hablar con el patriarca-Dijo Ikki con decisión, refiriéndose sobre el tema de Afrodita. ¡No podía dejar que su italiano pasase por eso. Un momento...¿¡Su italiano!? ¿Desde cuando había pensando de esa forma para con Death Mask?. Se sentía algo confuso por lo que se separó del canceriano despacio.  
-¡No! -Exclamó el otro con cara de preocupación mirándole para luego bajar la mirada- No te creerán...dirán que a ti también te hice algo malo...-Murmura bajito y levanta la mirada al sentir la mano del japonés sobre su mentón, obligándole a levantar la mirada. El caballero del Fénix se acercó a su oído dejando que sintiese su cálido aliento.  
-¿Malo? Tú no podrías hacerme nada malo -Susurra contra su oído con voz ronca. La cara del italiano pasó de roja a rojo fluorescente.- Hablaré con el patriarca y haré lo que sea para que todo vaya bien...-Susurra con un tono algo más dulce acariciando sus hombros para luego separarse y besa su frente con mimo para luego irse.  
Death Mask sentía el corazón a mil, parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho. Se llevó una mano a la frente de manera inconsciente, sentía que le iba a salir humo de las mejillas. Ese japonés podía ser...ser tan...tan único a veces. Se le escapó un suspiro al pensar de nuevo en el japones. Cerró puertas y ventanas quedándose en su habitación entretenido leyendo aunque estaba algo preocupado por Ikki.  
Había subido hacia el templo del patriarca. Al pasar por el jardín de Afrodita tuvo que esquivar un par de rosas negras y aguantarse las ganas de patearle para quitarle esa sonrisa sádica del rostro. Resopló una vez estuvo dentro del templo y se dirigió hacia Shion.  
-Patriarca-Comenzó con seguridad, llamando la atención de este que le miró con cierto desdén.-El caballero de Piscis ha abusado del Caballero de Cáncer en dos ocaciones-Dijo aun más decidido con los ojos centellantes de rabia.  
-¿¡Pero qué dices!?-Exclamó Dohko esta vez que salía de uno de los pasillos bastante sorprendido-  
-¿Por qué osas acusar así a un Caballero?-Preguntó esta vez Shion, pensase lo que pensase tenía que ser neutral a pesar de todo.  
-¡Esta mañana ha entrado en la casa de Death Mask y si no llego a echar hubiera pasado algo peor!-Dijo Ikki casi gritándo aun rabioso gesticulando bastante sin poder explicarse bien.  
-Pruebas, dame pruebas y quizás me replantee el tema -Dijo Shion con voz tajante. No había forma de tratar de convercerlo pero cuando Ikki quiso darse cuenta Dohko había salido corriendo escaleras abajo. ¿A dónde iría? Bueno eso ahora no le importaba.  
-¡Te lo desmotraré!-Dijo entonces un desafiante Fénix que salió del templo del Patriarca. Se quedó parado en el templo de piscis. Ahora o nunca. Decidió entrar a la casa de dicho caballero, pisando todas las rosas que pudo a su paso.  
-¡Eh tú! ¿Qué haces en mi jardín?-Dijo la voz de Afrodita que se fue acercándo poco a poco a Ikki, parecía estarse divirtiendo y tenía una cámara de video en la mano.  
-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Ahora mismo te obligaré a confesar delante del patriarca!-Exclamó Ikki dándole un puñetazo el cual el sueco esquivó con facilidad y entonces encendió la cámara de video. Entonces oyó lo que nunca pensó que oiría. Era Death mask, gritando que parase, que dolía. Abrió los ojos como platos y esta vez le dio una patada- ¡Serás cabrón! ¡Lo grabaste!-Gritó aun enfadado.  
El sueco no pudo evitar esa patada que no había previsto y cayó al suelo con un leve quejido, pero se levantó rápidamente tirándole una rosa roja a Ikki que la esquivó a duras penas, le había hecho una leve cortadita en la mejilla.  
Tanto ruido llamó la atención del décimo primer guardían, Camus, que subió rápidamente siendo seguido de Milo. Ambos estaban en el templo del francés así que no tardaron en oír los gritos del Japonés. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Cuando llegaron todo era un tremendo poema. Ikki trataba de agarrar lo que parecía una cámara de video la cual Afrodita protegía. Mientras se lanzaban tremendos golpes, Afrodita parecía tener las de ganar, pues era el menos herido y debido a que el otro estaba cegado de rabia se encontraba más concentrado.  
-¡Dita! ¡Ikki!-Exclamaron los dos recién llegados bastante sorprendidos pero decidieron no intervenir.  
Al poco llegó Shaka y con él Shun, Aioria, Aioros, Shura, Saga, Seiya e Hyoga. Todos estaba espectantes a la pelea, aquello cada vez era más peligroso y ambos caballeros empezaron a utilizar su cosmos. Ikki cayó al suelo por un golpe que podía haber sido mortal y se levanta a duras penas a punto de atacarle pero cuando el otrohizo una mueca de burla señalando la cámara se contuvo y volvió a darle un puñetazo que el otro esquivó con facilidad.  
Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron Mü, Aldebarán, un alterado Dohko y un Death Mask que parecía no creérse lo que estaba pasando.  
-¡Ikki! -Gritó al ver la pelea, al ver que el otro se estaba dejando atacar para intentar quitarle la cámara de video. Intentaba ayudarle y él no había podida hacer nada. Notaba como los demás se preocupaban por Afrodita y le miraban raro. Se había olvidado de que aun estaba vestido con el kimono-  
La voz de Death Mask le sacó de su estado de rabia y le miró. Allí estaba a pesar de que le estaban mirando mal y susurrando cosas, allí estaba él. Animándole y preocupándose por él a gritos. Cerró los ojos concentrarse y de un seco y rápido golpe noqueó a Afrodita cuando se le acercó para clavarle una rosa. Los demás estuvieron a punto de lanzarse sobre él pero este cogió la cámara de video y se la lanzó al patriarca que se quedó totalmente en shock al ver lo que había en la cámara. Se llevó una mano a la boca y se la enseñó a los demás, que miraron a Death Mask con pena y fueron a pedirle perdón totalmente arrepentidos.  
-¡Ikki!-Gritó entonces al ver que el otro casi se cae por el gran esfuerzo que supuso la pelea. Le agarró de la cintura pero ambos se fueron al suelo- ¡Ikki! ¡Ikki! -Exclamaba preocupado por el pollo.  
-Tranquilo...-Susurró despacio y le revolvió el pelo con cariño sentándose en el suelo, aun estaba algo cansado pero abrazó al caballero de Cáncer con mimo, el cual le correspondió con cuidado.  
Una vez las cosas aclaradas el patriarca habló con Afrodita, que no parecía arrepentido, pero no iba a ser cruel, solamente le privó de toda intimidad que era justamente lo que él había hecho con Death Mask.  
Habían pasado unos dìas desde la pelea y Death Mask estaba preparando el desayuno cuando sintió los brazos del japonés rodearle la cintura. Él tenía puesto un yukata sencillo y el japonés solamente unos boxers.  
-Mmm huele bien -Susurró contra su oído con cierto cariño para luego besar su pelo.  
-Sabe mejor -Susurra algo divertido el otro para luego girarse y darle un toquecito en la nariz al japonés que tan solo se rió y le robó un beso tierno.  
Desde hacía un par de días las cosas eran totalmente fantásticas. Ikki y él habían cogido mucha confianza y todos los días estaban llenos de besos, caricias...era genial, aunque había algo que pasaba por la cabeza de ambos. ¿Estaban o no estaban juntos? No se habían dicho ni te quiero, ni me gustas...solamente se daban mimos.  
Un día, al caer la noche el italiano parecía bastante nervioso aunque se había arreglado bastante. Vestía unos vaqueros estrechos y una camiseta de color negro un par de tallas más grandes, con una de rejillas debajo lo cual le hacía verse muy sexy. El Fénix llegó al templo y como de costumbré le besó para luego mirarle.  
-Qué guapo qué estás -Susurró contra sus labios mirándole de arriba a abajo.  
-Entonces arréglate, que tenemos que salir -Le comenta con una sonrisilla para luego mirarle y darle un suave toquecito en el pecho- Venga, corre, corre.  
-Ya voy-Dijo el otro con una suave risa y fue a cambiarse. Tardó lo suyo pero cuando volvió al salón, el otro tuvo que cerrarse la boca con la mano. Se había puesto unos vaqueros no tan apretados y una camisa abierta un poco menos de la mitad y se la había remangado. Tenía un aire tan sensual y sofisticado.  
Salieron del Santuario. Anduvieon un rato por el pueblo, distrayéndose con diferentes cosas de las tiendas, aun robándose muchos besos y caricias que hacían a ambos sonrojarse. Tras un rato fueron a la playa y Deahth Mask se sentó en la arena mirando al mar. El fénix se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, acercádole a él.  
-I-ikki...-Susurró algo entrecortado haciendo que el otro le mirase. Sentía el corazón latir muy rápido y sus mejillas se sonrojaron- Quiero...preguntarte algo...-Murmura bajando la mirada por un momento y luego le mira.  
-Dime-Dijo el Fénix con mucha curiosidad, aunque en parte sentía algo de miedo. ¿Y si le mandaba a la mierda...? Joder...si se estaba asustando y todo.  
-¿Tú...qui...quieres...-Le mira y agarra la mano libre del fénix con las dos suya, tras mirar ambas manos le mira a él- salir conmigo? -Pregunta muy muy rojo mirándole de manera fija a los ojos.  
El corazónde fénix dio un vuelco y abrió los ojos como platos, justo cuando el otro creyó que iba a ser una negativa el japonés le besó de manera tierna. Sin dudar ni un momento correspondió a su beso rodeando su cuello con los brazos, por lo que los brazos del japonés rodeando su cintura.  
-Death Mask...te...quiero...-Susurra contra los labios del italiano que sonrió sonrojado y le robó un corto beso muy tierno para luego morder flojito su labio inferior.  
-Gabriel...me llamo Gabriel -Susurrró bajito mientras volvió a besarle, pero el japonés sonrió ampliamente y le abrazó con fuerza.  
-Te quiero, Gabriel...-Susurró esta vez con voz ronca en su oído. Ambos sonrieron con los corazones bastante acelerados, pero la felicidad que los rodeaba era exquisita.  
~Fin~

3


End file.
